masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
NOTE TO ALL USERS: After three and a half years, I have taken my leave of the wiki due to multiple reasons. I will no longer be present on a regular basis to answer questions or anything else. If you need to speak to an admin, please see Mass Effect Wiki:Administrators to contact an administrator. I have enjoyed my time here, and am proud of the work I've done. I can just no longer commit the time, even on an irregular basis to this project. If you wish to leave a parting message, that is your choice. May fair winds and flowing seas follow you where ever you go and in whatever you do. Goodbye. Hey. I myself have been pretty inactive lately, mainly just popping by to check the RC. But I did manage to catch this post on your talk page. I'd just like to say that you are by far one of the most dedicated and useful admins I have ever came across on wiki. Throughout my time here I have done my best to develop a similar attitude to Spart and yours as you two seemed to be the best role models as far as to the betterment of this wiki goes. I would just like to thank you for sacrificing so much of your time to being such an amazing admin. Best wishes, your internet friend, --Legionwrex (talk) 04:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye. Despite all our differences I can honestly say that you leaving will be a detriment to this wiki. I wish you all the best in your future endeavours my friend. Godspeed. Garhdo (talk) 12:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) As Gardho said, despite our differences you will be a loss to this wiki, especially as a regular editor. I wish you luck in your next projects IRL. See you soon. --DeldiRe 22:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I haven't had much to do with you personally, but I recognize and admire your personal overall contribution to this wiki--it's one of a kind. Thank you! Elseweyr (talk) 12:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) See you around... Hey Lancer, I'll be wishing you farewell in the hope that you'll return at some point in the future. We've a lot of history together; some good (dealing with the massive fake-Lancer hacks) and some bad (numerous arguments about various topics and concerns about your overzealous upholding of the rules, and a reluctance to adopt new theories/articles to the existing origin, etc...), but I highly doubt the wiki would've been in the shape it's in now without your never-ending dedication to its upkeep. Until I hear from you again, know this: entities must not be multiplied beyond necessity. See you around. H-Man: Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ahahahahahahahahahahahaha you lose, see for the launch of Mass Effect 4! all my love- Charles Saracino Well that makes my life a lot easier. At least the admin I completely despise is now all but out of the picture, and I can make my edits without having to worry about a guy who is borderline fanatic. JouninOfDespair 11:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, Lancer, goodbye. Despite the harshness, bluntness, and stubbornness you are infamous for showing here, I can say that you kept this wiki in line, for the most part. So I guess you're a Renegade admin. Hope to see you with a lot more patience injected into you. Remember, wiki means "user contributed", not "Lancer's personal playground." Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 09:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Quick question In the hundreds and hundreds of ME Wiki articles I've read, and the precisely 1 edit I've ever made on the ME Wiki, you've come off as the most overzealous, bitter, unwarrantedly self-important "talk page schoolmarm" I've ever dealt with on a Wiki. And I'm an admin on three other wikis. I've really never seen anything like it. It's almost uncanny what a pompous, newbie-biting policy wonk you are. You never even attempt to show the slightest hint of respect or common decency for anyone, and at least half of the time you ended up getting overruled by other admins! I say this as an utter outside perspective, with zero axes to grind, no intent to profit and no desire for political gain over here, so I guess my question is this: why didn't you get de-sysopped far earlier? On English Wikipedia you would have been gone long ago. Just a question. Court Appointed Shrub (talk) 08:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I typically don't look at talk pages as that's not why I come here but from what I've seen I have to agree with Count Appointed Shrub and some of the others above. I don't know if you left voluntarily or were kicked out but given the way you interact with people I would guess the latter. You come across as a d i c k and should not have been an admin for as long as you were. Good riddance. 13:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC)GC I have to agree. I realize Lancer probably meant well, but he really did have a very... brusk, I guess... way of dealing with anyone who wasn't doing things exactly the way he thought things should be done. He really made me want to not even bother with even trying to contribute to the wiki. 21:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) it's too bad That you had to go. There's a certain admin here that is great at what he does, but is also a massive troll. Apparently the rules of the wiki for not flaming and cursing don't apply to him. Ottakanawa (talk) 09:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC)